Neji-niisan
by FaryLu
Summary: —¡YO NO PUDE PROTEGERTE!... ¡No pude cumplir con mis palabras!— dijo con la desesperación en su voz, no paraba de llorar, no paraba de lamentarse, ella era la culpable. [Homenaje a Neji Hyūga]


**¡Holiwis iwis niños preciosos!  
Aquí estoy, se me hizo tarde, pero aquí estoy (creo que subestimé el tiempo).  
Como lo prometí, vengo aquí con este fic donde puse mi alma, espero &esto los ayude a superar el tema aunque sea un poco, igual me sigue doliendo. T.T**

 **En fin, como dije antes, va dedicado a mis lectores de "Una vida junto a ti", en especial a ti Yeyo, sé que Neji te encantaba así que te lo dedico mucho.  
Recomiendo leer este fic con la canción: "Sadness and Sorrow"**

 **Espero & les guste mucho chicos, bienvenido a todo el que lea.  
Va dedicado a ustedes mis fieles lectores. :')**

 **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:  
**

 ***Este fic no es Nejihina.**

 _ ***Pensamientos (recuerdos) - letras inclinadas.**_

 _ *** "Cita textual de un pensamiento"**_

 **-Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece &hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Neji-niisan**

Se podía observar el horrible paisaje construido a base de la guerra, el ambiente era todo menos tranquilo, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, alrededor se podían observar los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla al ser atravesados por las estacas lanzadas por el Juubi.

Ella era sólo una espectadora, apenas volteó, su mirada puedo ver la desgarradora escena...  
Neji era atravesado varias veces por aquellas infelices varas.

El tiempo parecía no pasar, la escena se repetía una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo no respondía, parecía estar metida dentro de una muñeca, quería gritar, quería ayudarlo, más sin embargo, era inútil.

* * *

—¡BASTA!, ¡PARA POR FAVOR!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojiperla al despertar de su pesadilla, apenas visualiza su habitación, se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas como si buscara autoconsuelo.—Basta... por favor— susurró débilmente.— las lágrimas caían grueso de sus ojos, aquel desdichado nudo estaba presente en su garganta impidiéndole hablar correctamente.

La pesadilla se repetía nuevamente, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la muerte de Neji, aún así, la pesadilla no había cesado en todo ese tiempo, siempre era lo mismo, nunca podía moverse y aquella escena siempre se mantenía igual.  
Volteó hacia su reloj, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, casi nunca podía conciliar el sueño después de que despertaba y realmente pensó que esa vez, no sería la excepción.

* * *

Apenas se dio cuenta que eran las 8:00, se levantó a ducharse, se vistió con su habitual ropa ninja y salió de su casa.  
Desde que pasó la guerra, los mayores pasatiempos de Hinata eran entrenar e ir a visitar diariamente a Neji, ese día iba hacia la floristería Yamanaka en busca de unos girasoles para su primo, sin embargo, dicho objetivo fue interrumpido cuando chocó contra Kiba y Shino.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes Kiba-kun.— respondió a la vez que le sonreía.

—Hinata... por favor no mientas, honestamente, te veo demasiado delgada, ¿te estás alimentando bien?

—Kiba-kun, debe ser tu imaginación, yo estoy bien, en serio.

—Hinata, puedes confiar en nosotros, si te encuentras mal puedes decírnoslo.— habló por fin Shino.

—Chicos, en verdad, yo me encuentro bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Disculpen no poder quedarme más tiempo, me tengo que ir.

Fue así como Hinata partió dejando a Kiba y Shino completamente incrédulos.  
Ellos lo sabían, algo andaba mal, ¡vaya que la conocían!, a decir verdad ya lo habían notado, simplemente, siempre que querían tocar el tema, ella lo evadía olímpicamente.  
Estaban muy preocupados, cada vez se le veía más delgada, poseía unas notables ojeras, su mirada cada vez se apagaba más, se le veía en un aspecto demacrado, de hecho, hasta la habían visto llorar cuando iban a entrenar, sólo que ella limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas creyendo que ellos no se darían cuenta.

—Tenemos que hacer algo o esto no terminara bien, Shino.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras, Hinata entraba a la floristería Yamanaka pidiendo a Ino un ramo de flores.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?, te ves un poco delgada.

—No pasa nada Ino-san— dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.— Disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Ino sólo la vio irse expresando una mueca de preocupación, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien.

* * *

Hinata caminaba lento por el cementerio, con el ramo de flores hasta la tumba de su primo, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, apenas llegó habló.

—Hola Neji-niisan, te traje flores— sonrió— las cosas han estado tranquilas en la aldea, ahora que el mundo está en paz todo va muy bien... ¿Sabes?, ahora que el mundo está en paz, siento que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...  
Neji-niisan... te extraño mucho— otra vez comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo, otra vez sentía ese nudo en la garganta.— Neji niisan... tú no merecías morir... no sabes lo que daría por regresar en el tiempo y haber muerto en tu lugar— soltó con un voz quebrada.

.

.

.

 _Días antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Hinata y Neji se encontraban caminando rumbo a la residencia Hyuuga después de pasar una cena con sus compañeros en la Barbacoa. Era un lindo anochecer, con la luz de la luna alumbrando todo a su paso._

— _Neji-niisan... yo quiero ser más fuerte._ _—_ _dijo suavemente la peliazul al ojiperla que se encontraba caminando delante de ella._

— _Ya eres más fuerte._ _—_ _respondió._

— _La próxima guerra se librará para proteger a Naruto-kun... ¡Por eso necesito ser mucho, mucho más fuerte!, ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!. Si he llegado tan lejos ha sido gracias a Naruto-kun._ _—_ _expresó la ojiperla con seguridad mirando al cielo._

— _Yo pienso igual... Gracias a él, soy libre_ _—_ _declaró el ojiperla._

.

.

.

—Niisan... yo no pude ser más fuerte...

.

.

.

 _Ahora, bajo un cielo claro con los rayos de sol alumbrando el bello paisaje de entrenamiento, se encontraban de nuevo los dos Hyuugas._

— _Siendo de la rama principal, tendrá que liderar al clan en la guerra._ _—_ _expresó el pelicafé._

— _Ya no hay clases dentro de nuestro clan, tú deberías ser el líder. Si no unimos fuerzas, no podremos ganar._ _—_ _respondió la ojiperla mirándolo a los ojos con una profunda determinación._

.

.

.

—Tú tenías una vida por delante, tú debías ser la persona que liderara el clan y no una inútil como yo.

.

.

.

 _Aquellos días en la guerra, los usuarios poseedores de técnicas a corta distancia se encontraban luchando contra los zetsus blancos, Hinata y Neji peleaban defendiéndose con vehemencia._

— _¿Estás bien Neji-niisan?_ _—_ _preguntó la ojiperla al salvar a su primo de un zetsu sigiloso._

— _Mis ojos están dañados, tengo puntos ciegos que no puedo ver._

— _No te preocupes, hasta que tus ojos se curen, yo te protegeré Neji-niisan, al igual que tú me protegiste aquella vez._

.

.

.  
—¡YO NO PUDE PROTEGERTE!... ¡No pude cumplir con mis palabras!— dijo con la desesperación en su voz, no paraba de llorar, no paraba de lamentarse, ella era la culpable.

.

.

.

— _Naruto y los demás me lo contaron todo antes del castillo de fuegos artificiales, todo lo que Neji-niisan hizo para ayudarme..._

— _¿Lo sabías?_ _—_ _dijo sorprendido._

— _Siempre quise decírtelo, contártelo... Gracias, Neji-niisan._

.

.

.

—Tú ya no estás aquí conmigo, jamás volveré a verte.

Aún recordaba aquel día fatal, aquel día donde toda su vida se fue al caño, podía recordarlo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, el dolor seguía igual... no... el dolor había aumentado, llegando a tal punto de no dejarla vivir.

—Neji-niisan... a veces he pensado en terminar con todo de una vez... de hecho, pienso que sería la mejor opción, nadie me necesita, estoy sola... sé que el suicidio es de cobardes pero... ¿qué más puedo hacer? soy una cobarde...

.

.

.

 _—Tanto el padre de Shikamaru como el de Ino sabían... ¡Que dar sus vidas antes que lo hicieran sus hijos, es una responsabilidad que deben hacer los ninjas!... Mi padre hizo lo mismo.—_ _dijo Neji preparado para atacar._

 _El clan Hyuuga estaba listo para luchar, Neji luchaba mano a mano con Hiashi con determinación._

— _Para ésta estrategia Naruto... ¡Necesitamos tu fuerza!, hasta que podamos conseguir esto.._

— _¡Te protegeremos!_ _—_ _completó la ojiperla uniéndose a su padre y su primo._

— _Ten la seguridad de que, ¡Los Hyuuga son los más fuertes de Konoha!_ _—_ _aseguró Hiashi con una gran firmeza._

.

.

.

—Naruto-kun...— soltó una pequeña risa de ironía.— Mi amor por ti... es mi último acto de valentía...

.

.

.

 _Naruto entró en Modo Sabio para ayudarlos, creó varios clones y mandó un Rasen Shuriken hasta la bestia con colas, logrando repeler muchas estacas, pero aún quedaban muchas más, causando que sus clones enviaran también más Rasen Shuriken._

 _Cansado debido al esfuerzo, Naruto quedó inmovilizado en el suelo por un momento, desafortunadamente una estaca iba hacia él._

— _¡Hya!_ _—_ _soltó la peliazul al mandar a volar el ataque lanzado por el Juubi con su técnica "Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío"._

 _No obstante a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no p_ _odían_ _parar el ataque_ _,_ _mientras que el Jūbi aprovech_ _ó_ _y utiliz_ _ó_ _una de sus manos para barrer el campo de batalla_ _._  
 _Hiashi utiliz_ _ó_ _su_ _"_ _Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío", aunque sin mucho éxito. El Jūbi conti_ _nuó_ _lanzando mas estacas a Naruto, sin embargo, Hinata ya no podía detener los ataques, era algo fuera de su alcance, así que sin ningún remordimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces cubrió a Naruto dispuesta a ofrecer su vida por él otra vez._

 _Se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo siendo atravesado, Hinata volteó su vista con temor..._  
 _Neji había usado su cuerpo como escudo para salvarla a ella y a Naruto._

 _Apenas su cuerpo fue sostenido por Naruto, Hinata sintió que todo se derrumbó... su cuerpo no puedo aguantarlo más y cayó de rodillas._

— _¡NECESITAMOS UN MALDITO MÉDICO!_ _—_ _gritó Naruto desesperado._

— _No... es... demasiado tarde._

— _Neji..._ _—_ _pronunció bajo el rubio._

 _Hinata se acercó hasta quedar al frente de Neji, presenciando cómo débilmente tosía sangre..._

— _Hermano..._

— _... Hinata-sama está... deseando morir por ti Naruto... así que ten en cuenta... que tu vida... no es... tuya, tan sólo ya... también... incluye... la mía ahora..._ _—_ _dijo con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba._

— _¿Por qué?... ¡No en un lugar como este!, eres miembro del clan Hyuuga..._ _—_ _expresó con reproche_ _—_ _¡¿POR QUÉ HAS IDO TAN LEJOS POR MÍ...?... sacrificando tu vida._

 _Débilmente, tomando su último aliento respondió a la pregunta del rubio._

— _... Porque... fui llamado genio..._

.

.

.

Aún recordaba aquellas lágrimas queriendo salir de los ojos del rubio cuando observaron que la marca maldita iba borrándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer...

Aún recordaba el dolor que sintió aquel día, lo recordaba porque todavía permanecía en ella.

—¿Qué podría hacer para excusar este dolor que me está hundiendo?—preguntó a la nada—Naruto-kun... mi amor por ti será eterno, que pudiera conocerte, fue mi primer milagro... Neji-niisan, tú te adelantaste en el camino, por favor, espérame... muy pronto me reuniré contigo— dijo sacando un kunai de su atuendo ninja, dispuesta a terminar con su vida en ese mismo instante.

—¡BASTA HINATA!— sintió una mano en su hombro y tuvo que detenerse definitivamente.

Volteó su mirada y se encontró con Kiba y Shino.

—Hinata... basta por favor— habló el pelicafé suavemente.

Ella dejó caer el kunai al suelo e inmediatamente se paró encarándolos.

—Yo... ya no tengo nada porque vivir... yo...— su llanto no la dejaba hablar correctamente— Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... yo ya no puedo más...

Kiba y Shino rápidamente la abrazaron, ella necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola, siempre la apoyarían.

—Está bien que llores Hinata, sé que es duro, pero tienes que seguir.

—Kiba-kun, ¿cómo supero este dolor?—dijo aferrándose a ellos.

—¿Sabes?, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero, lo único que te puedo decir es que se aprende a vivir con ello.

—Hinata, está bien que te desahogues, sé que no es fácil, pero la herida algún día tendrá que sanar, aún tienes motivos para vivir, está tu hermana, tu padre... estamos nosotros Hinata.— dijo el pelinegro

—Hinata, tú nos importas, no seas tonta, aún tienes razones para vivir, debes seguir luchando.— expresó acariciando su cabeza.

Ella lloró, lloró como se había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, era cierto, dolía, y dolía mucho, pero tenía que seguir luchando por todas las personas importantes para ella y también por Neji, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

Aún teniendo un amor no correspondido, aún con todo el dolor, tenía que seguir, tenía que luchar contra la vida, vivir hasta que el destino le dijera lo contrario... entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon...

"Si alguna vez empiezo a dudar de mí misma, en ese momento... La luna y el sol no podrán volver a brillar nunca más.  
Porque al final de esta mano tendida por la derrota, más allá de lo que podamos pensar, está el futuro que anhelamos..."

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Les encantó?, ¿Lo amaron?, ¿Lloraron?**

 **La verdad no sé si soy buena escribiendo tragedia, igual bueno, neta tenía ganas de escribirlo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado chicos, ya saben, pueden hacerme saber su opinión a través de sus comentarios.**

 **Los quiero, les mando un besote súper enorme grande. :'DDD**

 **PD: Ya saben, pueden dejarme cualquier pregunta, &yo también les haré una, de hecho se me olvidó ponerla en el otro fic, serán 2:**

 **1.- ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Naruto?**

 **2.- ¿Cuál es tu género favorito para leer en Fanfiction?**

 **Se despide FaryLu, bebés.**


End file.
